Steyr Scout
|gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = 94 (Red) |damageC = 94 (Red) |accuracy = 88% |recoil = 30% |magazine = 10 / 90 |fire = Bolt-action |ammotype = |weightloaded = -5% |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds |addon = |system = scout |image = |date = Counter-Strike BETA 4 |rateoffire = 48% |knockback = 21% |stun = 80% |game = |recommended = }} Steyr Scout is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Steyr Scout is a 7.62×51mm NATO bolt-action sniper rifle which does moderate damage, however it is light in terms of weight. It is cheap and usually the best choice for players who have low money. : After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Lighter than Seal knife (5%) *Short reload time *Cheap price *Quiet *Good accuracy *Low recoil *High stun power to zombies *High reserve ammunition for a bolt-action sniper rifle *Higher rate of fire compared to other bolt-action sniper rifles Disadvantages *Unable to instant kill aside from headshots *Lowest damage for a bolt-action sniper rifle *Though accurate, it is less accurate compared to AWP when using the scope, there is a small chance the bullet will miss the target unless you crouch Users Counter-terrorists: * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by Thunder Squad. Tips using Scout *Aim for the head for instant kill. *2 ~ 3 hits are needed to kill a full health enemy, so one must be skillful in order to maneuver this sniper rifle effectively. *Steyr Scout is recommended in Zombie Escape mode due to its weight is lighter than knife and therefore, increases mobility. *Crouch in long range to get 100% accuracy. *Its extremely quiet shots keeps you undetected by enemies, which lets you strike the enemies easily. Variants ; Scout Red Scout Red is the red edition of Steyr Scout. It has the same performance except it has higher damage than Steyr Scout by 1%. It is only available during special events. Gallery Scout= File:Scout_viewmodel.png|View model scout worldmodel.png|World model scout shopmodel.png|Shop model Scout.gif|Store preview dm_ae_20120824_1024000.jpg|In-game screenshot scout hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Red= File:Scoutred_viewmodel.png|View model File:Scoutred_worldmdl.png|World model File:Red_firearms_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Scoutred_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Red_firearms_idnposter.png|Indonesia poster File:Redweaponcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster ze_bloodcastle_20121225_0158000.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Bolt-action Trivia *The bolt model is taken from the original Counter-Strike, while the scope and body models are taken from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. *Steyr Scout is the first weapon which is lighter than knife, the second one is Tempest. *This weapon does lower damage than other automatic sniper rifles even though it is a bolt-action sniper rifle. *Scout Red reuses the model from Condition Zero with different texture. *This weapon is chosen to be the spawn weapon instead of MP5 in Mosque map. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, Scout is replaced with SSG08 which has a higher firepower but heavier. External links *Steyr Scout at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Steyr Category:Austrian weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Standard weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Scoped weapons Category:High accuracy weapons